perhaps we can share a white chocolate mocha or something?
by lord yuuri
Summary: that'd be nice. - otayuri. insp. by a song called "we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?"


**note: the lack of capitalization is intentional. enjoy kiddos.**

* * *

light music that yuri could only describe as "chilled ambiance" played in the background. someone was typing away on their keyboard. a look of frustrated marred their face. an amateur writer, maybe? yuri smiled to himself. he remembered when he dabbled in writing. his stories left much to be desired, but he did come up with pretty decent songs.

maybe he'll show them to otabek one day.

"yuri? why are you smiling?"

yuri looked at otabek. he wore the same unreadable expression, but the genuine interest could be heard in his voice. his half-lidded chocolate eyes produce a weird feeling in yuri. fuzzy, he'd guess, and warm. fuzzy and warm and something else he couldn't quite place his tongue on. something akin to being light. floatiness, maybe?

yuri tapped his fingers against the still warm cup of his white chocolate mocha. this is why story writing wasn't his thing.

(though yuri knew he could simply describe it as love, but he would never admit that to himself because _of course_ he wouldn't.)

"i was looking at the poor sap over there." yuri pointed towards the boy (being indiscreet was not yuri plisetsky's thing). "he looks frustrated, so i figured he was some hipster writer trying to write some new, abstract thing and failing at it."

otabek looked at the direction yuri pointed in. he stared at the fellow clad in thick-rimmed glasses and a black beanie for a few moments, having taken on yuri's habit of staring at people they probably should not be staring at.

"he looks sort of like a younger yuuri," otabek commented. yuri snorted.

"yeah, he does. makes it a bit funnier. can't help but feel sorry for him. i know exactly how he feels."

otabek raised an eyebrow. yuri mentally cursed himself. he wasn't supposed to reveal that. good job, idiot.

"you're a writer, yuri?"

yuri shook his head. "nah - yes - sort of. not really. i mean, i just to write a bit here and there. just a few songs that are relatively alright. nothin' special."

"i see." otabek did _the thing_ that yuri loved (secretly, of course) so much. the thing where he slowly closed his eyes and reopened them, as if he was in the slow-motion part of a romantic movie. there was honestly no other word to describe besides "dreamy".

"you should show me your songs. i'd love to read them."

"y-yeah. of course." yuri tapped his fingers again. "ah, beka."

"yes?"

"your drink hasn't come yet." yuri made a small gesture in front of him. "they're so slow here. bastards. would you like some of my mine? it's really good."

"oh. sure. if you don't mind."

yuri could've sworn he saw a light sweep of pink of otabek's cheeks. maybe he didn't. but if he did, yuri wasn't sure what to make of that besides the realization that he made otabek blush.

which caused yuri to blush in response.

yuri pushed the mocha toward otabek and looked at him as he picked the cup and placed his lips against the lid, taking a small sip. he placed the cup back down and looked at yuri, who had leaned in a bit closer.

otabek gave a small smile. "you've good taste."

yuri chuckled. "i know."

yuri grabbed his cup and took a sip of the mocha. the warmth instantly spread throughout his body. it wasn't until he put the cup down that he realized he and otabek drank from the same spot. and though he kicked himself for thinking so childishly, he couldn't help but think that, technically, he and otabek kissed. a small, simple, unexpected indirect kiss.

yuri sighed happily to himself. an indirect kiss would do for now.

"ah, yuri, what are you sighing about?"

"n-nothing."

"i see."

something in otabek's voice made yuri believe that they have came to same realization. yuri grinned.

"hey beka, later on, you wanna see some songs i've written?"

otabek smiled.

"of course i do."

* * *

 **boy it's about to be three in the morning tf am i doing with my life.**

 **so i've been listening to this artist called in love with a ghost and, as it says in the summary, this story has been inspired by a song called _we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?_ and i felt like it'd be perfect with otayuri so...yeah. check out in love with a ghost's music, too. super chill.**

 **"...so i figured he was some hipster writer trying to write some new, abstract thing and failing at it." why do i feel like i just insulted myself here.**


End file.
